Total Drama Recall Wikia
Welcome to the Total Drama Recall Wiki 'Total Drama Recall' is a Total Drama competition fanfiction. In a fictitious fifth season, Chris invites thirty contestants of seasons past to compete in the biggest season yet! Overview/Summary For the fifth season of Total Drama, ''Chris brings back thirty contestants of seasons past to compete against one another on the newly rejuvinated Wawnakwa island. The grand prize, just like in previous seasons, is $1,000,000. Just like in ''Total Drama Island, ''the eliminated campers must walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, which will take them to Playa des Losers. The thirty campers are organised into two teams: the Killer Bears and the Screaming Badgers . However, these teams are dissolved in chapter eleven, and three new teams are formed: Team Alpha , Team Kaleidoscope and Team Omega . Elimination Trivia *''Total Drama Recall ''is responsible for the largest cast of the Total Drama series, to date, with thirty-three competitors in total. *B, Beth, Dakota, Ezekiel and Sam are the only contestants that did not take part in this season ** However, they all appeared in ''Scarlet Screams in Scary Dreams, ''along with Lightning, who was awarded a spot in the competition for his performance in the challenge. *Due to the large cast, so far, nineteen contestants have achieved their worst ever ranking in this season. **These characters are: Anne Maria, Blaineley, Brick, Cameron, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, LeShawna, Lightning, Owen, Sadie, Scott, Sierra, Staci and Zoey. **It is still possible that Alejandro and Mike may also achieve their worst rank yet. **Bridgette and Geoff, ranking 14th and 15th respectively, managed to achieve the exact same rank they placed in ''Total Drama Action. *On the other hand, provided there are no more returnees, Eva, Dawn, Katie, Noah and Trent are all guaranteed to at least equal their best rank, if not surpass it. *This season is also responsible for the largest merging cast, with fourteen. *As of Total Drama Recall, ''Bridgette, ''Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay and Owen have all competed in four seasons. **Cody, Geoff, Justin, Noah, Trent and Tyler have all competed in three, with Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie and Sierra all competing in two. **Additionally, B, Sam and Dakota are the only members of the second generation to have only competed in one season. *This is the first season since ''Total Drama Island ''that has seen Eva, Katie and Sadie compete. *Through miniature challenges, Noah, Courtney, Dawn, Lindsay, Cody, Katie, Bridgette and Heather all secured places in season six. *''Total Drama Recall ''has the most double-eliminations to date, with five. **Justin/Jo, DJ/Scott, Harold/LeShawna, Sierra/Staci, Duncan/Anne Maria. *This season also features the greatest number of returnees: **Alejandro, Eva, Gwen and Jo all returned to the competition at some point, with the former three reaching the merge. *After three successful seasons, this is the first - and currently only - season in which Duncan and Owen fail to reach the merge. *Brick is the first contestant to be seen in the confessional this season. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse